


A Quick Break

by spikewil



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House needs a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Break

Gregory House needed a break. He was tired of running away from Cameron and her self-righteous attitude about their last patient. The woman kept trying to change his way of working; she was convinced that in order to cure patients they didn’t need to break into the patient’s homes. Because of his not listening to her, she stepped to Cuddy and Cuddy was now on the warpath again. He locked himself in his office, drew the blinds and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but he was too exhausted to drag himself to his chair. He wished Wilson was there with him; he could almost feel his lover opening his zipper and pushing his pants and boxers down. House eyes snapped open when he felt a hot mouth on his cock.

James Wilson knew House was working himself ragged again, driven by his insatiable need to solve yet another medical puzzle. He wanted to offer his lover some relief, but he knew he would have to act fast in order not to be disturbed by Dr. Cameron’s advances outside the office. He had entered his lover’s office a few minutes before him, and had been hiding in the shadows. 

In the back of his mind, Wilson was glad that House had locked the door and drew the blinds, giving them the privacy he had hoped for. When James saw House standing against the wall with closed eyes, he moved quietly towards his lover, sank down on his knees and began to work quickly. He was a little surprised that House hadn’t noticed him yet, but when he saw the flaccid cock before him, he found he didn’t care too much. He quickly sucked it into his mouth, determined to have House hard, panting, and most of all, not thinking.

House’s head sagged against the wall in relief when he noticed it was James and not the crazy lovesick puppy-eyed Cameron giving him a blowjob. The scenario had caused him several nightmares already. His cock hardened in seconds and he moaned aloud, not caring who could hear him. House could feel his leg straining to keep himself upright but before he could say anything to James, he felt his lover’s hands guiding him down onto the floor. 

James felt the strength leaving House’s weaker leg and helped his lover onto the floor where he pushed House’s legs apart and began earnest. Soon, House found himself comfortably laid on the soft carpet, legs spread as wide as his pants allowed, while his lover sucked him fast and hard. James cupped the heavy balls before slowly reaching backwards towards the puckered hole hidden between the tight butt cheeks. 

House gasped loudly when two fingers entered his hole and began hitting his gland, causing his hips to move back and forward, enjoying every streak of lighting that was going through his limbs. 

A litany of begging poured from House, up until his body tensed. James felt the heavy balls tighten and knew his lover was close. He deep throated the pulsing cock, his nose touching the pubic hair before he gave one hard suck before his mouth was filled with warm and salty cream. As he swallowed, he shivered, savoring House’s cry of pleasure.

Both men were lying on the floor, House enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm while James was resting on House’s abdomen. The room smelled like sex, but they didn’t care. As they came back from their high, they tensed at the sound of the door handle jiggling. 

House shivered when he recognized the voice. “Dr. House, are you okay? Do you need any help?”

“Dr. Cameron, we’re having a discussion about Mr. Stewart at the moment and we don’t need your help with that!” James’ stern voice sarcastically replied.

Once again, there was silence. “And you know how Wilson doesn’t share me with others,” House stated sarcastically. 

James just smiled at those words and when he was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted again, James helped House get back on his feet and properly dressed. “I love you,” he whispered in House’s ear, before handing him the cane that had dropped onto the floor earlier. House looked into James’ brown eyes and smiled. “I love you too,” House whispered.

 

****

 

“Cameron, what are you doing?” Foreman questioned as he entered the conference room and noticed the very annoyed woman standing in front of Dr. House’s office.

“The door is locked. Dr. Wilson said they didn’t need my help discussing the patient’s status but I heard Dr. House crying out. He might be in pain,” Cameron said.

“Why don’t you leave them alone, Cameron? I’m sure Dr. Wilson can handle House without your help,” Chase retorted, irritated by his colleague’s attitude. 

 

****

 

“Let’s go back to work, lover,” James instructed. He opened the door and stood aside, allowing House to exit his office first. “This conversation isn’t over yet, House, we’ll be continue it after our shift,” James stated in a professional tone. 

Chase and Foreman observed Dr. House stepping into the conference room, still flushed and smiling goofy at the young oncologist, whose clothing was suddenly and unusually rumpled. They quickly inferred what had happened inside their boss’ office and nodded at each other in understanding. It seemed that the brief kiss they had witnessed the other day wasn’t just an isolated incident; the good doctors were lovers. Chase and Foreman then turned towards Cameron; anxious to know how she would react.

Gregory House saw his three fellows staring at him like a lab specimen and it made him feel angry. His smile slowly died, and his expression returned to his usual sneer. “What? Did the patient develop any more symptoms and you’re waiting for guidance from me, your medical guru?”

Cameron ignored Dr. House’s antics and looked straight towards his best friend. “Dr. Wilson, I'm glad to know you were there for Dr. House, but I don't think it’s wise to lock his office. Dr. House might need some assistance from one of us or Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said, not seeing the disbelieving looks from her colleagues.

“That is not of your concern, Dr. Cameron. I’m perfectly able to handle House by myself,” James replied, slightly angry at her words. Then, he smiled and squeezed his lover’s ass before walking away.

Cameron gaped openly; outraged that Dr. Wilson would “handle” Dr. House in such a manner. She was about to comment on inappropriate behavior when she heard Dr. House letting out an unmanly squeak as a vivid blush spread on his face. Cameron felt sorely disappointed; the doctor’s reaction left no room for doubt. The implication was quite clear: she had lost the man to Dr. Wilson, the boy wonder oncologist. She felt ashamed and embarrassed about the way she has been acting around Dr. House only to realize now that she never stood a chance. 

House felt much more energized after his and James’ quick break, enough to get through the rest of his shift. House moved away from Cameron as quickly as his leg permitted. “So, Foreman, how is Mr. Stewart doing?”


End file.
